Footsteps of those who came before
|details = There is a request from the Amboina town official to call a voyager skilled in geographic surveying. I'd like to recommend you for the job. There is much interest lately in the continent south of Dili. I suppose that it is the target of this survey request... But in any case, go talk to the client for detailed information |step1 = /Where Tasman landed/Ambon/City Official/ Did you know there's land to the south of Dili? A sailor by the name of Abel Tasman is there surveying the southern coast already. We want you to survey that land again for us. We have a journal here from a sailor that was on that voyage. Maybe it can provide you with some additional details. |step2 = 1/24th November/Ambon/City Official/ We have reached the continent, out first destination. the climate is pleasant but the terrain is rough and we have yet to see any indigenous peoples. However, we have spotted wolves with a striped patter on thier backs and a strange creature that jumps around on two legs. We want to continue our survey of the area but we have no way of replenishing our supplies. We will probably end up leaving here very soon. |step3 = /Reinvestigation of the south shore/Ambon/City Official/ Looking through this report it seems Tasman was unable to survey the area very thoroughly. The writer of the report seemed rather pessimistic, but if the climate is as pleasant as they say there could very well be people living there. Plus, they say such rough terrain is often home to gold and silver veins. I just wonder where on the southern coast Tasman and his crew were surveying...? Could you find out for me? |step4 = /Four leads/Ambon/Barkeep/ Oh,surveying the continent to the south, eh? hmm, so all you've got to go on is Tasman's report...? The climate is pleasant, the area is very mountainous, two types of animals, and no indigenous people spotted... Well, supposedly there's a town called Kakadu on the northern coast of that continent. Maybe asking around there will narrow it down for you. |step5 = /South shore seems the most likely/Kakadu/Rest House Master/ You're looking for the place that matches the information in that report? Well, there's lots of places with a nice climate around, and usually that's where people settle. Maybe that Tasman fellow just didn't run into anyone. But the east side is the only place with mountains. To the west its mostly desert and plains. |step6 = /Wolf is the decider/Kakadu/Seafarer/ Hmm, that sounds interesting. so you've narrowed it down to the eastern part of the southern coast right? that animal that jumps around on two legs you're talking about is everywhere around here, but I've never heard of a wolf with a striped pattern on its back. That might be the clue you're looking for. I believe there was a young man here in town that knew a lot about animals. Maybe you should ask him about it. |step7 = /Habitat of the wolf/Kakadu/Young Man/ A wolf with a striped pattern on its back, eh...? I've heard stories from people on the island just off the southern coast that those wolves keep getting to the animals they're hunting before they do. But, you came here to survey THIS continent, right? I can't believe that Tasman fellow didn't realize he was on an island... |stepfinal = Island where the wolf lives/The Tasman Sea/outside Hobart (7060, 6950)/ The striped-back wolves are on an island off the southern coast of the continent. Perhaps Tasman was convinced that the island was actually part of the continent... I should survey the island and write up a report of my findings. |discoXP = 612 |cardXP = 306 |reportXP = 330 |reportfame = 210 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Island of strange rocks/Recognition/3/Geography/5/Oceanic Languages/1/Kangaroo Island |subQ1 = quest/Between the island and the land/Recognition/5/Geography/7/Oceanic Languages/1/The Bass Strait |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Reaching Rapa Nui |landarea = |seaarea = The Tasman Sea }}